


Star Wars Ficlets

by PetitMinou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe: co-parents, F/F, Post-Return of the Jedi, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: Prompt fills from my tumblr for various Star Wars incarnations. Chapters are titled with the pairing and rating.1: "23 (Exhausted parents kiss) Herahsoka?"Rating: GWords: 393





	Star Wars Ficlets

Sleeping space was always at a premium on any ship. Even more so when one bunked with both a squirming toddler and a six-foot-something lanky togruta. But they made it work, even if it took Ahsoka an afternoon to completely disassemble Hera’s room on the Ghost and build them a double-wide bed. It was worth the work, though, because this way she didn’t have to get out of bed when her son’s quiet burbling drew her out of sleep.

Hera didn’t even bother to open her eyes, reached out blindly toward where Jacen had finally fallen asleep the night before. The blankets were still warm, but the space beneath them was empty, and she lurched upright in a slight panic.

“I’ve got him. He’s not hungry, just teething.”

Ah. Hera relaxed back down on her side, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Now she could see Ahsoka’s shadowy outline seated on the edge of the bed, hear Jacen’s happy gurgling. It sounded like Ahsoka had given him a finger to gnaw on again, despite Hera’s warnings. 

“You know you’re risking your fingers there. We’re still not sure whose teeth he got,” she yawned, pointless as it was. 

Ahsoka laughed quietly, and Jacen gave a sleepy giggle in reply. “Togruta skin is tough, I’ll be fine. Besides, he’s not going to bite hard.”

There was no point in questioning how Ahsoka knew these things. Jacen was very good at communicating his intentions already, even to his non-sensitive mother. Ahsoka said he’d be a powerful Force user one day, maybe even a Jedi.

But that was far in the future, and in the here and now Ahsoka was turning back around, laying down with Jacen cuddled securely against her chest. The faint chemical smell in the air meant both that Sabine was up and painting in the wee hours of the morning, and that Hera needed to replace the filters again. The light clicking of metal parts settling faded into the background as Ahsoka reached across to lay one hand on Hera’s shoulder. 

“You should get some sleep. Force knows he’ll be awake and hungry again in a couple hours.”

She nodded her agreement, eyelids already dropping. Still, she made a point to crane over and drop a light peck on Ahsoka’s lips. “Thank you,” she murmured, and felt more than saw Ahsoka’s answering smile. 


End file.
